


The dead don't stay dead.

by bacoose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Other, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacoose/pseuds/bacoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After loosing most of his team Wash is upset and doesn't know what to do, low on supplies; he and Tucker split up and he gets a blast from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dead don't stay dead.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide and go seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082344) by [bacoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacoose/pseuds/bacoose). 



> Someone requested a CT/Wash fic set in an AU universe, hopefully this did it justice.

"I can't believe that stupid stupid IDIOT!" Wash's yells reverberated through the empty building he was in. It was dangerous and stupid to do that, but Wash couldn't keep his emotions in anymore. He was upset, one by one members of his team kept on disappearing. They had long since lost Doc and Donut, and after Caboose...it was just hard to keep the team together. Sarge went off on not trusting "The blues" and went off, dragging Simmons and Grif with him. Wash was sure that somehow with Sarge's insanity they'd live.

Wash was just so...so frustrated. He wasn't a dependable leader, not like Carolina was, and he had already lost nearly everyone. It was a miracle that Tucker hadn't left, but Wash had a sinking feeling that he might leave too if he felt like it, especially if there were ladies involved.

If only his old team hadn't crumbled like that, it would have happened in the end either way, but Wash wished it wasn't because of internal disputes. Carolina and Tex fighting, and just dragging everyone into it, the team broke into two, and in the middle of all that...CT was lost. Wash shook his head, now wasn't the time to be lingering on the ghosts of the past, fresh or decayed long ago. It was the ones who returned he needed to watch out for, the undead.

Wash took a deep breath, taking in the cold, musty air of the building, and set out to the meeting spot he and Tucker decided on earlier. Being separated wasn't a good idea, but they were desperate for supplies, and it wasn't like they had gone far from each other in the first place. Wash set the bag he was carrying down and sat in the shade of the giant building, one hand resting on his gun, the other lightly grasping the hilt of a knife.

There was a movement in the shadows to Wash's left, and he grasped the knife tighter, best case; that was Tucker...worst case a horde. Wash was caught by surprise when he saw a familiar face...a face he hadn't seen for a long time. Wash tensed immediately sitting up getting into a defensive crouch.

"You're supposed to be dead." Wash hissed, a sense of dread in his voice. He couldn't even kill Caboose when he turned, and Wash hadn't even known the kid for that long, how was he to kill someone he had long considered a friend?

"Don't you know Wash? Around here the dead don't stay dead for very long." She said, a weary smile on her face, "You should be more worried about your friend over there." CT gestured to the slumped body semi hidden in the shrubbery.

"What the fuck did you do to him CT." Wash said, forcing himself not to yell, walking over to Tucker to make sure he was okay.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, I made sure of that. I was scavenging around and the dumb idiot took it upon him to try and save me, when I didn't really need saving. Guess it's been a while since you've seen girls." 

"That still doesn't explain why he's knocked out."

"I think he'd want to tell you instead of me. Manly pride and all that."

Wash shook his head. CT was supposed to be dead. He had watched as  she was engulfed by the undead, unable to help.

"...How?"

"What?"

"How did you survive...I saw you--"

CT raised her hand and cut Wash off.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now...Maybe later. For now maybe we should get your friend the idiot to a safer place. I've been watching him but it's getting darker, and I don't want to be caught out here in the dark."

Wash sighed and awkwardly slung Tucker around his shoulders, grunting under the weight before it lessened. Wash looked over to see CT helping him.

"Enough about me, how have you been, seems like you found a new partner to survive with." CT said with a sly smile.

Wash briefly flushed, "He's just my teammate."

"I don't see any of your other teammates." She noted.

Wash looked down, avoiding CT's eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry Wash I didn't mean to--"

"No its...its okay I should be over it by now anyways."

They laid Tucker down, leaning him against a wall.

CT looked Wash up and down, he looked ragged. Anyone would be if they had gone through what he did. CT Silently walked up to him, and embraced him.

"Wh--"

"Shh, Wash. It just seems like you needed a hug."

Wash stood awkwardly before wrapping his arms around the woman, hugging her tight and burying his face into her shoulder. It had been tough. It had been really fucking tough.

"I'm not meant to be a leader CT."

"Seems like you've done pretty well to survive this far."

"No you don't understand. I've lost almost all of my team. Tucker is all I have left. I lost Doc and Donut and Caboose, and the others left long ago. All because of me."

"But you will still survive. You need to survive. But for now you need to sleep. You're tired and you haven't got much sleep."

"But--"

"Go sleep."

Wash sighed, and rolled out his bedspread, CT wouldn't let him do anything else until he did. He sat down in it, glancing at CT

"Sleep. Everything will be okay in the morning."

Wash sighed and laid down, resting his head against the cool material of his pillow.

 

 

Wash woke up, no sign of CT. Was she even here? There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew yesterday was just a dream. He had seen her, swallowed up. Sometimes the dead do stay dead.


End file.
